fabledlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Golnir
Golnir (also called The Golden Plains) is the central province on the Northern continent of the Fabled Lands in the book Cities of Gold and Glory. It is a fairly stable region politically, relying heavily on trade and ruled by the barony of Ravayne. It is bordered to the west by Uttaku/Old Harkuna, to the north by the Great Steppes, and to the east by Sokara. The Heart of Harkun audio drama and comics indicate that the ruler of Golnir is called a Thane, which is the equivalent of a baron or baroness. All of Golnir's Thanes in the past have been male It is further pointed out that Vanna Ravayne is going to be the first woman Thane. The Fabled Lands Role Playing game says that Golnir is ruled by multiple rulers and no single one has managed to rule all of Golnir currently. New Adventurers Players begin a new adventure in Golnir on a beach, near an old fort. They begin their journey at rank 2, with relatively low ability scores. As with all other adventure books, the player has six classes to choose from (Warrior, Rogue, Mage, Priest, Wayfarer, and Troubadour). Players begin play with three possessions, a leather jerkin (+2 defence - this is a mistake. In the book, a normal leather jerkin is only +1 defence), a weapon suited to their class (with no bonus), and a map (which can be discarded at the player's discretion). Players also have 16 shards in their pouch. Setting Golnir is a large region with a central ring of settlements connected by a circular road. There are many different industries represented in Golnir, with mining settlements, fishing settlements, and several port cities. Locations Cities The following locations are all cities (or castles) in Golnir. Wishport Wishport is a city located in south-east Golnir. It is just south of the Magwort Fens. Metriciens Metriciens is a large trading city located in southern Golnir. Ringhorn Ringhorn is a large, bustling city in south-west Golnir. It is situated on the Rese River. Castle Ravayne Castle Ravayne is the stronghold of Vanna, the Baroness of Ravayne. Adventurers can obtain many tasks here that they can complete for rewards. Wheatfields Wheatfields is a city just south of the Endless Plains. Delpton Delpton is a small town located to the west of Wheatfields and to the east of the Rese River. Goldfall Goldfall is a town located to the east of Wheatfields. It is a location of a gold rush, however, not much gold is to be found there. Conflass Conflass is a relatively large town located just north of the point where the River of Souls, Grimm River and Rainbow River meet. Marmorek Marmorek is a depot town located to the west of the Endless Plains. Haggart's Corner Haggart's Corner is a town located to the north-east of Metriciens and north-east of Wishport. Adventurers head to Haggart's Corner to trade with the Trau. Other Locations The following are other notable locations in Golnir. Forest of the Forsaken The Forest of the Forsaken is located to the south of Sky Mountain and to the north of the Endless Plains. It is "the most dangerous place in all of Golnir". The Haunted Hills The Haunted Hills are located to the west of the Forest of the Forsaken. Be careful when you travel there - a dragon lurks somewhere in them. Abbey of Lacuna The Abbey of Lacuna is an abbey dedicated to the goddess Lacuna. It is not a temple, but you may find benefits of travelling there. Monastery of Molhern The Monastery of Molhern is the dwelling place of the few initiates of Molhern, a god generally not accepted elsewhere in Golnir and Sokara. Major People * Vanna Ravayne, the Thane (Baroness) of Ravayne * Estragon, the immortal wizard Trivia * On the map of Golnir at the back of the book, Marlock City is referred to as Old Sokar, which was Marlock City's old name * The tale of Friddle McCane is an adaptation of Rumpelstiltskin